Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Został zaprojektowany przez Classicka. * Imię pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa atrox co oznacza straszny, okropny. ** Dodatkowo atrox oznacza również ciemność, która być może jest czynnikiem wpływającym na nazewnictwo jego rasy Darkinów (tłum. Mroczni). ** Angielskie słowa "zbrodnia" (atrocity) pochodzi od słowa "atrox". ** Prawdopodobnym jest, że nazwa Darkinów pochodzi od zestawienia słów "Dark Kin", co można tłumaczyć jako "Mroczny Ród". * Głos w polskiej wersji podkłada Tomasz Marzecki, który dubbingował m. in. Xardasa z sagi Gothic. * Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry autorstwa swoim stylem i wykonaniem jest bardzo podobna do Wyprawy Freljordu autorstwa . * Historia mogła powstać na podstawie historii Aresa - boga wojny z mitologii greckiej. * Mroczną postać przypominająca można zobaczyć w klasycznej skórce oraz w nowszej wersji strony LoLa w karcie postaci . Pomimo iż, obie postacie są mgliste, to widać wiele różnic między nimi a Aatroxem i być może to są kolejni nieujawnieni Darkinowie. ** Jest on jednym z pięciu obecnie żyjących Darkinów - starożytnej rasy. Jest w tym momencie jedynym znanym, jednak trójka z całej piątki ma określoną historię a pozostali mają nieznany status. *Natura miecza ma pewne podobieństwa do Soul Reavera z serii Legacy of Kain. Obie mają prawdopodobne podobne cechy jak "żyjąca broń" czy "żywieniem się siłą przeciwników". ** Dodatkowo, efekt dźwiękowy przy jego umiejętności Żądza Krwi przypomina dźwięk robiony przez formę Spirit Reaver Soul Reaver'a. * jest piątym bohaterem, którym używa swojego zdrowia do korzystania z umiejętności. Pozostała czwórka to: , , i . * Inspiracja do stworzenia i jego styl chodzenia pochodzi od Barloga i Saurona z Władcy Pierścieni, gdyż jeden z designerów Riotu - Ohmikegoodness pracował wcześniej nad jedną grą video z tej sagi. ** Jest również uderzająco podobny do bohatera mangi Devilman *Wydaje się, że określa wojny jako formy sztuki a jego cytaty zawierają takie słowa jak arcydzieło i elegancka. *Jest 15. bohaterem, który może zwiększyć zasięg ataku. Jego ataki wciąż pozostają atakami wręcz (melee). *Po osiągnięciu pewnej wartosci szybkości, animacja ruchu Aatroxa pokazuje go szybującego zamiast biegnącego. *Wrogowie uderzeni Masakrą Aatroxa pozostawiają ślady krwi od siebie do niego, które są szybko absorbowane. Jest tak, ponieważ kiedy Aatrox był we wczesnym stadium rozwoju na PBE, mógł otrzymywać większą bazową szybkość ataku, opierającą się na ilości wrogów, których dotknęła jego Masakra. Po jego ujawnieniu nigdy nie zostało to zmienione i działa w ten sposób do dziś. ** Od patcha 5.6 za każdego wrogiego bohatera uderzonego Masakrą, Studnia Krwi wzrośnie o 20% maksymalnej wartości, czyniąc umiejętność wizualnie bardziej odpowiadającą efektowi. *Kiedy Aatrox używa swej umiejętności specjalnej, możesz to słabo usłyszeć, bez względu na to, gdzie się znajduje Twoja postać na mapie. *Dodatkowo, można usłyszeć słabe głosy, mówiące w niemożliwym do odróżnienia języku, kiedy Masakra jest aktywna. *Aatrox jest trzecim bohaterem o mrocznych motywach ze skórką o świetlistej kolorystyce. Pierwszy był Varus, a druga Syndra. ** Z tej trójki, tylko Aatrox nie pochodzi z Ionii. Cytaty *Cytat : "Niech się buntują, gdy światło się mroczy." to bezpośrednie nawiązanie do wiersza Dylana Thomasa pt. Nie wchodź łagodnie do tej dobrej nocy. *Cytat : "Wiem co kryje się w sercach ludzkich." odnosi się do postaci Cienia stworzonego przez Waltera B. Gibsona - "Kto wie, jakie zło czai się w sercach ludzkich? Cień wie...". *Cytat : "Pokój jest największym kłamstwem." być może ma odniesienie do The Sith Code'a z uniwersum Star Wars - "Pokój jest kłamstwem, jest tylko pasją...". * ma specjalny cytat dla dotyczący jego wpływu do egzystencji Króla Freljordu: "Tryndamere, moje największe dzieło." i pojawia się, kiedy Aatrox spotka po raz pierwszy Tryndamere'a z drużyny przeciwnej. *Cytat Aatroxa: "Ból przemija, zwycięstwo jest wieczne." (angielskie: "Pain is temporary, victory is forever") jest odniesieniem do inspirujących cytatów używanych w sporcie ("Pain is temporary, pride is forever"). *Większość jego prowokacji jest odniesieniem do powszechnego wyrażenia: "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain". *Cytat Atroxa: „Nawet ci, którzy nic nie mają, mogą oddać swoje życie.” jest prawdopodobnym nawiązaniem do podobnej linii w Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War. Skórki * ma kilka ciekawostek: **Swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina Cesarza Mateusa z sagi Final Fantasy II lub do Mrocznego Rycerza Credo z gry Devil May Cry 4. **Posiada temat "Sędzia" wraz z . **Jest to skórka, która przedstawia alternatywną drogę Aatroxa, gdzie ludzie opowiadają o nim, kiedy zostali ocaleni przez niego. * ma kilka ciekawostek: **Nawiązuje do filmu Pacific Rim. **W trakcie animacji , bohater transformuje się w odrzutowiec, podobnie jak Thundercracker z uniwersum Transformersów. **Na jego tle można zobaczyć - prawdopodobnie stwórcy robota. **Dzieli temat wraz z i . Został opisany jako Prototyp 13., co jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do Neon Genesis Ewangelii Series. Relacje *Ciemny zarys postaci w historii to właśnie , który posiadał nieziemskie uzbrojenie i posługiwał się tajemniczą magią powodując żądzę krwi. Dla potwierdzenia teorii jest freljordzki sztylet zrobiony z ludzkiej kości. *Aatrox lub inny Darkin walczył dla niemal każdej frakcji bądź miasta-państwa. Był wysławiany, a także przedstawiany jako wielki bohater. Są na to dowody, ponieważ wykonywano statuetki, malowano go w oknach lub umieszczano jego twarz na urnach, ukazując go również jako bóstwo. *Aatrox może być wrogiem Barda, ponieważ uczestniczył w wielu krwawych bitwach, w które Bard mógł interweniować, lecz nie mógł zrobić niczego. *Historycznie, wojna pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi frakcjami, w którą Aatrox był zaangażowany, odbyła się w lesie, na którym znajduje się Rift. Był on również miejscem wielu bitew pomiędzy Protektoratem (herb Jelenia) i Magokratami (herb Sowy), dwoma stronami przywoływaczy, którzy szukali sposobu na wykorzystanie naturalnej magicznej energii tego terenu dla swego własnego użytku. *Wojny pomiędzy Protektoratem I Magokratami były później również znane jako Wojny Run. Filmy left left cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia en:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia es:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów